A device capable of converting thermal power into electric power by means of a curved bimetal strip which changes shape in variable temperature conditions, in combination with a capacitive electret transducer, is disclosed in article “Semi-flexible bimetal-based thermal energy harvesters” by Sébastien Boisseau et al., Smart Materials and Structures, Volume 22, Number 2, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
It would however be desirable to have a simple, compact, and inexpensive device integrating a plurality of conversion cells which operate based on this principle, and which can perform an efficient conversion of thermal power into electric power in a range of different environments.